This invention involves a hydronic room heating device to heat the surrounding air during cool weather to improve the habitability of the room and includes radiating heating elements used in residental property and in industrial and commerical buildings.
Radiant baseboard heating is almost universally installed as copper pipe positioned horizontally along the baseboard, typically on an outside wall, with radiating copper fins connected along the length of the copper pipe. Cast iron sections are offered but are very expensive, need specialized tools to install and are virtually irrepairable if damaged.
Solar hot water heating systems provide an inexpensive source of hot water and are usually used in conjunction with a fuel fired primary heating system. The solar systems are particularly effective in supplying large quantities of water heated to a moderate temperature which is relatively ineffective in the "quick heat release" copper pipe and fin system in the present homes. In high travel areas particularly in industrial settings, the copper tube and fin construction is too fragile and is easily damaged. The cast iron system are more durable, but are not practical in industrial settings. There is a need for a virtually indestructible hydronic heating element system that bridges the gap between the fuel fired primary heating systems and solar water heating panel systems.
While a number of radiator systems have been suggested, none satisfy the above needs or attain the objects listed herein below. Prior systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 899,078 by H. Salmon, 1,041,879 by G. Ruffier, 765,476 by R. Goodwin, Jr., 233,428 by T. M. Morton.